


Crash and Burn

by AhmBacon



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, Outside the Wire Mandy Bale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmBacon/pseuds/AhmBacon
Summary: A somewhat dreamy day, quite literally, for Flight Officer Beatrice Mandy Bale and her girlfriend, Ava Silva.
Relationships: Avatrice - Relationship, Sister Beatrice & Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Crash and Burn

“I repeat, I am blind. I am blind. I have two tally on my tail.” She called back to base as soon as she did not see her wingman on her side with two foreign fliers following her behind, firing missiles at her. “I repeat, two tally on my tail, firing at me.”

She manuevered her flight control to try to evade her attacker but they kept on firing missiles at her, one of which almost hit her fighter jet’s tail. Without her wingman, no one is watching her back and a two is to one ratio does not look good for her.

Flight Officer Beatrice Mandy Bale is out on a routine training flight with her new wingman, PO Jose Chavez when two unknown aircrafts materialized in thin air and started firing missiles at them.

“I’m hit. I’m hit. I repeat, I am hit.” She said over her com as she saw her left wing spewing out smoke from getting hit by a missile and a second after, it exploded. 

“Engine failure. Engine failure.” The alarm blared through her headphone but the impact of the explosion that caused half of her cockpit to shatter had affected her hearing and the pressure from the heavy blow on her now-bleeding head has left her disoriented, temporarily detaching her from her perilous reality.

“Well, hello there, sleepy head.” The usual raspy voice greeted her as soon as she turned around the corner to her kitchen. “It’s about time you wake up. Good morning.”

An instant smile etched across her face, seeing how her girlfriend is now fully accustomed to her home and yet, somehow, it amazes her still; she could never get used to seeing her long time girlfriend cooking inside her kitchen or being in her home for that matter.

They’ve known each other for six years, of which they’ve spent a year being friends, another year of mutually pining on each other till they decided they can’t be just friends anymore and got together a year after, two years of that being in a relationship till they decided to move in together and a year of living together and apart - since she got called for duty and had to be on the other side of the world.

“Thought you’d never wake up and I have to serve your breakfast in bed.”

“Sounds inviting but it’s still early.” She greeted back. “Come back to bed.” She suggested, rubbing her eyes. “Why are you up so early anyway?”

“It’s already five, babe. I have work. It’s Monday.”

She groaned. She hated how their free time never seem to coincides with the other. “Already? Can’t you take the day off though, just for today? I won’t be staying here long anyway.”

“We had the past two days together babe, it’s wonderful, but I have to go back to my reality now, you should too.”

She walked over to her girlfriend, snaked her arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Burying her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, she murmured. “I don’t wanna. I wanna stay with you more. Maybe you can call in sick? Or maybe work from home? Yes, maybe work from home. It’s Monday, I doubt you have clients this early this week.”

Her girlfriend turned around and cupped her face. “As much as I want to stay here with you to cuddle, I have clients waiting for me, their wedding will not plan itself out without me, you know that.”

“But Ava, I’ll be deployed soon in a week...” She whined, her arms falling to her side. “I will not be seeing you for months. I’m only asking for a day.”

“Okay, that’s not fair Beatrice, you’re always guilt-tripping me.”

“Because I know it works?” She looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes, hoping it’ll change her mind. “Is it working?”

“Nope. No. Not working. Oh fine. I’ll see if I can work from home. Let me call my partner.” 

Her girlfriend placed a chaste kiss on her lips and went out of the kitchen, leaving her all giddy and excited. A day alone with her girlfriend just feels perfect. 

“Okay, I stayed home because you said you wanted to spend time together but you just keep on falling asleep on me.”

She opened an eye and smiled as she scooted over closer to her girlfriend who was busy typing on her laptop, her hands encircling her waist. “I’m still tired from those months of training and field work, not to mention I had to operate a 45,000 lb flying metal.”

“You’ve been home for over two months now babe, and besides, you don’t feel the weight of the fighter jet when you’re flying. You’re just being a baby now.”

“Well, I can’t help it, you keep the bed warm. I don’t have this back on the field.” She replied, relishing the warmth that emenates from her girlfriend’s body.

Her girlfriend chuckled, brushing her hair with her fingertips. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Ohh I sure will.” She replied, closing her eyes once more as she lets her girlfriend go back to work.

“Do you think my cactus will miss me again when I’m gone?” Beatrice asked from the bed, eyes staring intently at her girlfriend who was watering her little plants by the window. “Will you?”

“I always miss you. And I think your cactus wouldn’t mind if I miss you more than it does. Do you?”

“No, never.” She answered as she lied down on her stomach.“I like it when you miss me, you always write me those crappy love letters you know you can’t send.”

“Excuse me, my writing is not crappy. I always end it with ‘I love you’ and I can never go wrong with that.”

She smiled in recollection of how she had to read sixty letters in one sitting, her girlfriend demanded for her to read it all as soon as she came back. “Oh I bet. I wonder how many you’ll write me this time around. Last time, you wrote me one everyday.”

“I’ll write you more this time, maybe two per day? Where are you going to be deployed anyway?

“Far away.” She replied, not wanting to disclose any details of her deployment to her girlfriend. 

“Farther than the last one?” 

She saw how her girlfriend’s smile faded and turned into a frown but she can’t do anything about it so she answered quietly, “Yes, farther than the last.”

“You know I’ll miss your cooking the most when you go, right?”

She looked over her shoulders, finding her girlfriend situated on one of the high stools while picking out cucumbers from the salad she made. “I do. Between us two, I think my cooking is way superior than yours, so of course I know.”

“Conceited much? Try living with five brothers that spoils you so much they don’t let you do anything in the house.” 

She turned around, wiping her hands dry on a towel while leaning back on the sink. “Atleast they let you prepare breakfast. I’m amazed you didn’t set your house on fire.”

“Hahaha, funny.” 

She dodged the cucumber that her girlfriend threw at her. “Speaking of, do they still hate me for, you know, turning their straight princess into a bisexual one?”

“Not anymore, I think you’ve made quite a point the last time you visited them. I can’t believe you’ve outdrank them all.”

Beatrice chuckled, remembering how she went to Ava’s family house unannounced with a box of Bruichladdich and challenged her brothers into a drinking game to win their approval of their relationship and she can confidently brag that she had epically won the game fair and square. “Maybe you’re forgetting that I’m in the Royal Air Force, we practically live on alcohol.” 

“I did actually. I was stunned you managed to win them over, though I doubt if the hangover the next day was worth it.”

She walked over to her sitting girlfriend and turned the stool around. Now inches apart, faced to faced, she tiltled her girlfriend’s chin towards her. “For you, always.” 

“Maybe we should call your parents again?”

Beatrice stopped eating at the mention of her parents who wasn’t very welcoming of her chosen profession, gender preference and the person she fell in love with.

“Calling them won’t change anything Ava.” She sighed, not wanting the conversation to go further she pleaded her girlfriend to drop the topic with her eyes but was ignored, cruelly so. 

“Don’t they have the right to know?”

“We haven’t spoken in years, do you think knowing about this will change their minds? And besides, this isn’t the first time I’m going to be deployed, we tried the last time remember?”

“But how would we know if they’ve changed if we don’t check on them again?”

“Ava, please, we’re eating. Talking about them is making me lose my appetite.” She stated, voice stern and forewarning an undesirable change of temper.

“I’m sorry.”

Seeing how the mood in the dining room drastically changed and her girlfriend’s sullen face, she immediately interjected, “No babe, I’m the sorry one. My family’s issue has been going on and on for years and you just got caught in the crossfire, nothing here is your fault. I’ll give them a call, but I’m only doing this for you, because you asked.”

“Your accent was the first thing that I liked about you, you know that right, babe?” 

She chuckled. It wasn’t the first that she’s ever heard that line nor did was Ava the first one to tell her; her british accent seemed to enchant most of the girls she has dated before. “Yes. You’ve told me a million times now.”

“And I would never get tired of telling you that. What if there’s no signal where you’re going to be deployed? I won’t be hearing your voice for months. Oh no! What if I forget about your voice?”

“Do you think that’ll ever happen?” She inquired, eyes turning to her girlfriend, the sound of the television fading on the background. 

“No, never. But I’ll miss you reading me bed time stories though.”

Her girlfriend snuggled closer to her on the couch and she fixed the blanket over them. She turned of the television and reached for the book she was reading yesterday on the small table next to her. “Then I’ll read for you till I go.”

“The bed will be big again once you’re gone.” Her girlfriend said as she laid down on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. “I might need to buy few more pillows to fill your space.”

“Buy a big stuffed bear instead, the huggable ones.” She replied as she laid down next to her girlfriend under the same blanket. 

“It’ll be colder again at night.”

“That’s why buy the big ones, it’ll keep you warm.”

“But they won’t be as warm and soft as you.” Her girlfriend pulled her in a tight embrace. “I’ll have a hard time sleeping again once you leave.”

“You’ll get used to it.” She replied as she hugged back. 

“Will I ever though?”

“Ava, you know what you signed up for when you dated me.”

“I know and I’m not complaining, but sometimes it makes me wish that you’re not always risking your life for others.”

“But then it will not be me.”

“I know and I love you for that, but it’s just nice to not be scared all the time, you know. I only ever get to be relaxed when you’re here next to me.”

“You have me now.”

“For now and then next week, not anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

There was a defeaning silence between them before Beatrice kissed Ava’s forehead. “You know that I love you so much, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Don’t ever forget that.”

“Baby, wake up.”

She groaned, turning to her right, not wanting to be waken up, she murmured, “No.”

“Babe, you need to wake up now.”

She scooted farther away from her girlfriend who was giving her a shake to wake her up. “No... I need more sleep.” she murmured.

“Beatrice, you really need to wake up now.” 

Hearing her name, she tried to open an eye but her eyelids are still heavy and couldn’t open them, so she ended up covering herself with a blanket. “Five more minutes.” She whined.

The shaking became forceful and her girlfriend’s voice sounded unusually deeper. “Bale, wake up!”

“Flight Officer Beatrice Mandy Bale, sir, wake up!!!”

Her eyes snapped opened then and a blaring sound greeted her. “Engine failure. Engine Failure.”

“Oh shit!” She cursed out loud, realizing her current grave situation - a blasted left wing, a broken cockpit, a malfunctioning flight control and her jet plummeting at a speed - she’s doomed.

“Sir, you have to bailout now.” She heard her wingman over her com.

“Where the hell were you JC?” She asked angrily as she tried her best to pull her flight control up but to no avail. “Please tell me you manage to kill those bastards.”

“I did sir, so get the hell out of your aircraft now.”

“I’m trying.” She had pressed ‘eject’ but something must’ve happened while she lost consciousness earlier and now it’s jammed. “It’s not working, damn it.”

For a professionally trained airman, Beatrice is supposed to be calm and collected during these kind of situations where her life is at stake, however, with a girlfriend back home awaiting her return, she can’t help but be scared, not for herself but for the girl she would be leaving behind. And then she remembered about the ring that was sitting idly on her drawer back in the barracks. She’s supposed to give Ava the ring once she comes back and profess her undying love for her beloved girlfriend but with how things are going, she’s not sure if it’ll ever happen. 

She had it all planned out; she’ll take her girlfriend out on a date, probably in the most expensive restaurant in the city and they’ll eat and drink the most expensive steak and wine. They’ll talk about everything and anything that happened on the course of their relationship and how being with Ava is all that matters to her. She’ll confess how she’s so in love with her and then her girlfriend will do the same and then she’ll go down on her knee. She’ll dramatically ask Ava if she’ll want to marry her and then maybe, Ava will cry as she answer yes.

That’s how she imagined her proposal will go but now, with her jet fighter crashing to its end, she’s not sure if it’ll ever happen for real anymore.

“Sir, come on, bailout now.”

“Fuck.” Through the smoke and the downward speed, she could see how close she is to crashing into a coastal beach. She had frantically pulled the emergency lever next to her seat. “Work, damn it! I still have to propose to my girlfriend so fucking work!”

And then a massive explosion. 

Ava Silva, a renowned wedding planner, weeped as the news of her pilot girlfriend’s jet fighter crash came on the television hours after and the first thing she did was to dial Beatrice’s parents’ number. “She’s dead. Beatrice is dead.”

“Royal Airforce Pilot dies in a fatal crash. Flight Officer Beatrice Mandy Bale died early this morning while on a scheduled flight training with her wingman Jose Chavez when two foreign aircrafts flew behind them and started firing at them. Witnesses confirmed that the jet fighter exploded as it hit the rocky beach that immediately killed the skilled pilot.”

Ava did not sleep then, she just cried on her bed till all her tears dried up, hugging the giant teddy bear her girlfriend had bought her before she left for her deployment and she cried even more when she accidentally pressed the tummy of the bear too hard and she heard a famliar voice saying “I love you Ava Silva, don’t you ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should say sorry for writing this. Come yell at me in twitter @AhmBacon if you want.


End file.
